Claustrofobia
by Ankoku no raito-gawa
Summary: Y justo cuando piensas que la vida no podría ser peor... él resulta siendo claustrofobico.
**Bueno, lo prometido es deuda –nunca le prometiste nada a nadie, tarada-. Usshh, ok, pero que quede claro que yo mencione que haría un fic Kid Flash/Rae ¿verdad? El punto es que al fin termine de escribirlo, y debo admitir que me quedo muy bien para ser mi primera historia de ellos dos (¿Presumida? ¿Dónde?) Nah, mentiras lo dejo a su libre criterio y que lo disfruten.**

 _ **¿En serio? ¿Por qué tengo que hacer esto al principio de cada historia? Ni que los lectores fuesen tan tontos como para creer que los Jóvenes Titanes me pertenecen.**_

 **Claustrofobia**

¡Oh Azar! ¿Por qué le pasaba esto a ella? Apostaba y no perdía a que la cabronaza de su guía espiritual se retorcía de la risa en su tumba… Maldita.

-Raven –Dijo una voz de niño mimado a su lado -¿Ya pensaste una manera de salir de aquí? Me estoy asfixiando –se escuchó una profunda y desesperada inhalación.

-No. Ahora si me soltaras y te pusieras a pensar, saldríamos mucho más rápido de este lugar, Kid Flash –contestó ella tajante, tratando por centésima vez de soltar al chico de su pierna.

¿Qué, mortales enclenques? ¿Quieren saber como carajo terminaron Raven y Chico Flash en esta situación? Bueno, pues esas es una pregunta muy, pero muy, interesante…

 **Media hora antes.**

No había pasado mucho desde la inauguración de la nueva "sala neutralizadora de poderes", en la que el petirrojo y el atleta se habían pasado casi un mes trabajando, en caso de que "algún titán se volviera extremadamente malo y hubiera que neutralizarlo". Todo el equipo había estado presente en aquella reunión de dos horas, Starfire, Cyborg, Chico Bestia, Kid Flash, Wonder Girl y por supuesto, Raven (Sí, aunque no lo crean Speedy no hace parte de este equipo), oyendo parlotear a su líder todo el berraco tiempo. Por poco se pegan un tiro del aburrimiento.

Todo estaba normal, la violácea leía un libro mientras el pelirrojo veía dibujitos a su lado. Desde el living podían oír la fuerte tos de Donna, quien padecía un frustrante resfriado común, y el resto hacía sus actividades de titanes normales.

-Raven, Kid Flash –La voz del enmascarado les obligo a voltearse –Vamos al centro comercial, ¿vienen?

-No, gracias. Es temporada de alergias y no quiero contagiarme –la hechicera rechazó la invitación.

-¿Y tu, Flash?

-No. Me quedare a cuidar a Wondy –dijo Wally distraídamente, girándose para quedar boca arriba.

-Bien. Volveremos pronto –Robín les dio la espalda y se metió en el ascensor junto con los demás chicos.

Raven no contesto, sino que volvió a desgajarse entre las líneas, ignorando todo. Flashito apenas emitió un "ajan" que se perdió entre las paredes y le subió más volumen al televisor. Pasaron cinco minutos y el aburrimiento amenazaba con formar parte de su tarde libre. Poco a poco el sueño se fue apoderando de la inquieta mente del velocista, quien estaba frustrado por hacer absolutamente nada.

Quería correr, salir como una bala hasta Groenlandia y luego devolverse, pero el idiota de su mejor amigo le había dicho que no saliera, así como tampoco podían utilizar la sala neutralizadora, y él era un chico muy obediente. Sí señor, Wally West era el chico más obediente sobre la faz de esta tierra.

-¿Quieres ir a probar la nueva sala, Raven? –Bueno, retiro lo de chico obediente.

-Robín dijo que no. Es mejor hacerle caso, Flash –la hibrida ni siquiera se dignó a verle mientras le hablaba.

-Oh, vamos, Raven ¿de verdad piensas obedecer al pelo de erizo? –Kid Flash la sujetó por los hombros instantáneamente -¿Por favor? Solo serán cinco minutos ¿Siiiii? –volvió a insistir zarandeándola levemente.

-No. Aún no esta lista y no debemos correr riesgos – (¿Cuántas veces he escrito palabra "no" en este fic? ¿Ciento cincuenta?).

-Pues si no vas tú, voy yo –declaró el muchacho del oeste saliendo a una velocidad impensable.

-¡Kid Flash espera! –pero ya era muy tarde, West solo había dejado una estela amarilla y roja con una nube de polvo.

Soltando un bufido, Raven se levantó y se preparó para tele portarse, él podía ser el chico con vida más rápido del mundo pero nadie le ganaba al viaje entre dimensiones.

Un portal negro apareció frente a la puerta justo cuando el velocista frenaba en seco.

-¡Raven! ¡¿Cómo rayos llegaste tan rápido?! –el aprendiz del Flash se encontró estupefacto al verla.

-Tele transportación –la aludida alzó los hombros con descarada simpleza –Vamos, Wallace, no podemos entrar ahí.

Chico Flash puso cara de cachorro abandonado.

-Pero yo quiero probar la sala, Raven. Será un minuto, por favor.

-Te dije que no, Kid Flash –Raven no cedería NUNCA –Y si tengo que quedarme frente a la puerta toda la tarde, lo haré.

Lo que Raven no sabía era que el pelirrojo podía vibrar sus moléculas tan rápido que atravesaría la puerta.

-Bueno, me rindo… -murmuro el corredor oro y escarlata bajando los hombros mientras esbozaba una sonrisa estilo Joker.

En un parpadeo, Flash jr. (¡Es Kid Flash! ¡¿Por qué nadie lo recuerda?! Att: Wally West/ _ **Kid**_ Flash) se giro, aceleró como un tren, vibró cada molécula de su cuerpo, atravesó a la violácea ¡y…!

-¡OUCH! –lo que Wally no sabía era que el pedazo de acero conocido como puerta también neutralizaba los poderes.

-¡Hey! ¡Eso es trampa! –grito él hacia el techo.

-Debiste pensarlo mejor, rapidito.

-¡Maldita sea, muéstrate!

-… -silencio incomodo por parte de la dama oscura –Eh… ¿Kid Flash? ¿Estás bien?

Y en ese momento el chico veloz se percato de que no estaba solo.

-Aaahh –una obesa gota de sudor se deslizo por la sien del mini-Flash. –Esquelavozdeltechohizoquemechocaraconlapuertaymeenojeconella –Chico Flash hablo tan rápido que ni su propio tío le hubiera entendido.

-¿Seguro que el golpe no te afecto, Wallace? –el tono de Raven reflejó una pequeña, pequeñísima preocupación.

-Sí, Rae, estoy bien –Oh, mataría al changeling por enseñarle ese maldito apodo al corredor.

Flashito se levanto de un brinco y se apoyo en la puerta con su mera expresión de depresivo corta venas, esperando así ablandar a la hechicera para que le dejara ser feliz. Sin embargo pasó el tiempo y Raven no daba la más ínfima muestra de compasión humana. Iba a rendirse, ya estaba por correr a la azotea cuando una idea speedy emergió en su rápida y pelirroja cabecita. ¡Atravesaría la pared!, por que ese pedazo de cal pintado de gris solo era eso ¡pared! (¿No? ¿Enserio? Wally West eres un genio) _"¡Si! ¡Soy un genio"!_ , se alabó humildemente el pelirrojo con más emoción que Bob Esponja en un campo de medusas.

-¿Flash, de verdad quieres seguir con esto? –inquirió la hija del infierno con monotonía.

-No, Raven –contestó él bajando la mirada. -¿Ves dibujitos conmigo? –propuso esperanzado.

Y Raven no supo que decirle a esos ojos azules de bebé. No le gustaban (por "gustar" me refiero a que le causaban una terrible aversión) esos programas estúpidos carentes de total sentido y con un caudal de lógica "maravilloso" que veían sus compañeros. Por compañeros se refería al fastidioso de Garfield Logan y al inquieto Wallace West. Pero tampoco podía rechazar esos ojitos rebosantes de inocencia que le suplicaban…

-Está bien –suspiró rendida ante la insistente mirada azul de Kid Flash.

La chica demonio jamás sospechó que aquella sumisión solo era una vil trampa del mini-Flash.

-¡Excuse mua, Rae! –Flash se giró impredecible y atravesó la pared.

-¡Wallace Rudolph West! –vociferó la violácea furiosa mientras abría un portal.

-Oh –el velocista estaba embobado con su alrededor, trató de vibrar una mano más no sucedió nada. –Asombroso. Inténtalo tú, Raven.

La hechicera bufó sin ánimos.

-Azarath Metrion Zinthos -¿Adivinen que sucedió? Nada.

-¿No te parece increíble?

Raven emitió una fugaz sonrisa ante la inocencia del chico.

-Sí, Kid Flash, es increíble.

-Ya podemos irnos, Rae. ¿Ves que no era nada?

El velocista conocido como Chico Flash caminó tranquilamente hacia la pared, dispuesto a salir utilizando su envidiable capacidad para mover su cuerpo súper rápido y volverse intangible.

-Kid Flash, recuerda que la sal neutraliza nuestros po…-quiso detenerle Raven.

-¡Ouch! ¿¡Otra vez?! Tienes que estar de broma –rugió amenazando al techo con su puño.

-¡Miren! Al parecer el genio de Wally West olvido que por alguna razón se llama "sala de neutralización de poderes" –Bullying a Wally.

-¡QUE TE CALLES!

-¿Y si no que, Flashito? ¿Vas a darme un puñetazo a 322 kilómetros por hora?

-¡No busques que me encuentras, voz del techo!

-Wallace –dijo condescendiente la demonesa, arrodillándose junto a él –Me estas preocupando.

Por segunda vez en el día, Kid Flash olvidó que estaba acompañado.

-¿Uh? No hay de que preocuparse, Rae –West le sonrío con calma -¿Ahora cómo demonios salimos de aquí?

-¿Kid Flash?

-¿Ocurre algo?

-¡Eres un idiota! –la furia estalló en la voz perteneciente a la chica cuervo.

-¿P-por que, Rae? –tartamudeo el corredor escarlata.

-¿Alguna vez se te ocurrió que esta puerta solo se abre por fuera? –pregunto Raven venenosamente.

-Digámosle a Wondy que nos abra –sugirió estúpidamente.

-¡Wonder Girl esta enferma! ¡Además de que no tenemos como llamarla! –Y en ese momento lamentaron haber dejado los comunicadores sobre el sillón.

-¿Eso quiere decir que estamos e-encerrados? –repentinamente el muchacho del oeste palideció.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Flash? –la oscura se preocupó en cuanto vio que el chico perdía el color.

-Las paredes, Raven…s-se están cerrando… -balbuceó Kid Flash prendiéndose de su pierna como si la vida se le fuera en ello –R-Raven… me están aplastando… se encogen… se c-cierran ¡Maldita sea, Raven! –el pelirrojo estalló en desespero.

-Wallace, eres –Raven colocó una mano en su hombro.

-¿Claustrofóbico? S-sí, Rae –se aferró más a aquella pierna, creyendo que lo protegería.

¡Maravilloso, Azar! ¡Simple y llanamente genial! No sólo estaba atrapada con el idiota del velocista, si no que ahora el tarado ese era claustrofóbico. Y esto nos lleva a la pregunta inicial: ¿Por qué le pasaba esto a ella? Ella era la hija del Diablo más obediente y benévola de este condenado universo, no había razón para que la vida la tratara tan mal.

Esbozó una mueca de disgusto, mientras pensaba como Trigon salir de ahí. Podía llamar a Donna telepáticamente y amenazarla con dejarla postrada en aquella cama para siempre si no le abría, pero ¿adivinen que?, estaba encerrada en una estúpida sala de neutralización. Raven suspiró resignada, relajando el cuerpo que hace unos minutos tensaba, no podía hacer nada… sólo sentarse a esperar, rogándole a Azar que alguien notara su ausencia, por lo menos necesitara aquella recamara, por Dios, cualquier cosa.

 _ **Tres minutos más tarde…**_

-¡No lo resisto más! –Por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaban ahí, Wallace se separo de ella y se puso a correr en círculos paranoicamente -¡Wonder Girl! ¡Wonder Girl! Maldición, ¡DONNA!

Kid Flash golpeó la puerta con toda su fuerza de adolescente en desarrollo, deseando anhelante que la pelinegra lo escuchase y viniese en su ayuda.

Eso no iba a suceder, por que…

-¡En la granja hay un pollito! ¡En la granja hay un pollito y el pollito pío, el pollito pío…!

Sí, Donna Troy estaba canturreando a todo pulmón una canción asesina, por que si la canta te quedas sin aire, y sin embargo estaba "enferma".

 **-()-**

-¡Wally! ¡Wally! –la dama de las sombras se vio obligada a sujetarlo por las muñecas y azotarlo contra la pared (Eso sonó tan pervertido…) –Wally, cálmate –susurró mirándole a los ojos, intentando transmitirle tranquilidad -¿Mejor?

-Me-mejor, Rae –dijo el corredor deslizándose hasta el piso y se agarró de nuevo a la pálida pierna.

Tic, tac. Tic tac. Tic tac.

Ok, el reloj es fastidioso.

Tic, tac. Tic, tac.

La vida es una mierda.

-Wallace, por el amor de Azar, suéltame –volvió a sacudir su pierna izquierda fuertemente.

-No –sentenció el aprendiz del Flash, enterrando más su cabeza en la piel blanca.

La princesa del infierno soltó un bufido, miró hacia el techo tratando de encontrar un poco de paciencia. Colocó los brazos en jarra y luego fusiló a Wally con la mirada, maldita sea ¿Por qué no la soltaba?

-Kid Flash, suéltame AHORA –exigió Raven remarcando la palabra "ahora".

-¡NO! –Wally haló la extremidad con tal fuerza que envió a la chica al piso, quedando sobre ella.

" _Ay, tienes que estar de broma"_

" _Dios, Raven es hermosa, ¿cómo no me di cuenta antes?"_

Su corazón latía más rápido de lo normal, sentía que toda la sangre de su organismo se había acumulado en sus mejillas y apenas podía respirar bien. Extraordinariamente, Wally West estaba nervioso por una chica. Y no por cualquier chica, se encontraba nervioso por la heroína más fría de todo el equipo, (por no decir del universo entero).

" _Wallace Rudolph West, Azar, ¡¿Por qué no te quitas?!_ Raven quería gritarle, mandarlo a volar de una patada, actuar pacíficamente, lo que sea con tal de que el velocista quitara su cuerpo de encima, pero las palabras no le salían de la garganta y sus piernas parecían haberse revelado contra ella. Vio con horror como Kid Flash permanecía estático, mirándola fija e intensamente, se estremeció al sentir el aliento de él sobre sus labios al tiempo en que los dedos enguantados rozaban sus caderas y ella palideció.

" _¡Wonder Girl, Wonder Girl, ven en este maldito instante!" –_ intentó un ultimo y desesperado recurso: telepatía – _"¡Maldición pastelillo que se come con leche, VEN!"_

La violácea cerró los ojos con fuerza imposible, esperando con una mezcla de miedo y excitación el momento en que los labios de Wally se apoderaran de los suyos, pero no sintió nada de eso, solo un dedo que recorrió suave y velozmente su boca. Separó los parpados con una rapidez más instantánea que el Choco-Listo y quedo más confundida que Katniss en el final de "En llamas". ¡Por la grandísima gloria de Azar! ¡Ella había deseado que Wallace West la besara! ¡¿Pero que en que diablos había estado pensando?!

-Ja –río él mientras se miraba el pulgar –Tenías una mancha de té, Rae.

-Kid Flash, si no quieres que te lance por la ventana (como a Chico Bestia) te aconsejo que no me digas Rae –le contestó tajante, casi que áspera.

West solo ignoró el último comentario y se limito a preguntarle con una sonrisa socarrona:

-¿Por qué apretaste los ojos, Raven?

-Parpadee –dijo Raven sin emoción alguna.

-¿Sí? ¿No será que creíste que te besaría, Raven? –Wally ligador on.

La aludida emitió una breve risa.

-¿Y por que querría que me besaras, Wallace?

-No lo sé. Tal vez te parezco demasiado irresistible.

-¿Tu? ¿Irresistible? Ni de lejos.

-¿De verás? ¿Me lo juras, Raven?

A ella le tembló el labio de solo imaginarse como sería un beso de Wallace. Puso las manos en su pecho y lo empujo, librándose de su agarre.

-Te lo juro, Wallace –y Raven supo que estaba mintiendo –Ahora pensemos como salir de aquí –colocó las manos en sus caderas al tiempo en que Kid Flash se ponía de pie.

 _ **The end.**_

 **He terminado mortales, ¿no quedó asombroso?**

 **Bueno la verdad, la actitud de Raven en el final no me convenció demasiado… siento que me quedo muy fuera de personaje. Aunque viéndolo del lado positivo, creo que ella tiene su lado seductor y sensual, solo que es como si no existiera, además ¡sería muy aburrido que siempre mostrasen a Raven como una cruel chica de hielo sin el más mínimo atisbo de emoción humana!**

 **Como sea, en el final este par iba a besarse, pero me pareció muy predecible así que decidí borrar todo la escena del beso y en su lugar apareció esto, ojala les agrade, alfeñiques que conocerán el fin de la vida mua jajaja.**

 **En fin se me ocurrió una genial idea, a continuación les mostrare una especie de tráiler o adelanto y de una nueva historia BBxRae en la que estoy trabajando, a ver si se emocionan y me dejan un review:**

 **(AU) Trust And Betrayal:**

 _-Por centésima vez, Garfield deja de llamarme Rae –la muchacha cerró el libro abruptamente y lo fulminó con la mirada._

 _-Oye, ¿estas curvando los labios? Hey, ¿estás sonriendo, Rachel? –dijo señalándole la cara, mientras reía. Intentando fútilmente cambiar el ceño fruncido de la chica por un semblante más relajado._

 _-Garfield, mi gesto no se parece en lo más mínimo a una sonrisa –replicó la ahora conocida como Rachel y dándole una manotada al brazo del chico –Ahora quita tu condenado dedo de mi nariz._

 **Pd: ¡Dejen REVIEWS!**

 **Pd del Pd: No tengo idea de si "ligador" es una palabra. Si alguien sabe por favor dígame.**


End file.
